battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus Omni
Description When the SLDF deployed on Operation Bulldog, Defiance Industries had a little present to send them off with: an omnimech version of the Zeus, the ZEU-O. The ZEU-O is five tons heavier than its predecessor, thanks in large part to the hardwired C3 computer mounted in the right torso. It is powered by a GM 315 XL engine, giving the ‘mech a comparable ground speed with other assault units. It is protected by fourteen tons of StarSlab 5.5 Standard and the standard Chariot Type III chassis, albeit reworked for the additional five tons of weight. Armament The prototype Zeus Omnimech, the ZEU-OP, ensures that pilots familiar with the -6S version of the standard Zeus will not have any difficulty learning its weapons load out. Mounted as its primary weapon is an Imperator Ultra AC/10 autocannon in the left arm, backed up by a Coventry Starfire LRM-20. A Thunderbolt A5M Large Laser sits in the center torso to engage targets at intermediate range. Four Defiance B3M Medium Lasers, two forward and two mounted to the rear, discourage lighter enemies from attempting to engage at close range. Two Defiance P5M Medium Pulse Lasers round out the arsenal, making the ZEU-OP a 'Mech that is deadly at any range. Variants • Alt. Config. A - Configured for a more all around combat role, the ZEU-OA has two ER Large Lasers for long range combat. These are supported by an LB 10-X Autocannon that can fire both solid and cluster ammunition. For close combat, the 'Mech mounts two highly accurate Streak SRM-6 launchers and four Medium Pulse Lasers. To cope with added heat build-up, three additional double heat sinks are installed. • Alt. Config. B - The B configuration of the Zeus Omni is configured as a mobile fire support variant. The primary armament consists of two Shigunga MRM-30 missile launchers with three tons of ammunition each, allowing the “Mech to provide extensive fire support when called upon. To defend itself against enemies that might survive the initial missile barrage, the B variant carries a Large Pulse Laser and three Medium Pulse Lasers. Finally, to defend against infantry and battle armor, the ZEU-OB carries two Small Lasers. All the lasers are slaved to a Targeting Computer for increased lethality. • Alt. Config. C – The C configuration is a close range brawler, excelling at urban operations. For ranged combat, this variant mounts three ER Medium Lasers and two ER Small Lasers. Enemies that make it past the firing arcs of the lasers usually do not survive the pair of Defiance Thunder Ultra AC/20s the ZEU-OC mounts. Additionally, the ‘Mech mounts both a Guardian ECM Suite and a Beagle Active Probe to prevent enemies from using advanced elctronics. Finally, to deal with infantry attack, this variant sports four A-Pods. Due to the close range nature of the weapons and the lack of additional heat sinks, a pilot must be wary of rapid heat build-up. • Alt. Config. R – A field upgrade developed in the midst of Operation Bulldog, this configuration utilized captured Clan Smoke Jaguar weapons to help bolster the SLDF forces in later waves, the R variant mounts two caputred Clan Gauss Rifles for long range firepower. As the ZEU-OR closes range, it brings a Clan Heavy Large Laser and a trio of Clan ER Medium Lasers to bear. Backing up these weapons is a pair of Clan-tech Streak SRM-6s. In addition, the R variant mounts a Clan Angel ECM Suite to conceal itself from enemy countermeasures. Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom Category:BattleMechsCustom